Ninja Magic
The ability to utilize magic for stealth and assassination. Form of Magic. Variation of Ninjutsu. Also Called * Ninpo * Shinobi Magic * Supernatural Ninjutsu Capabilities The user can utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects, mostly dedicated to stealth, mobility, deception, evasion and assassination, enhancing the user's natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities, based on abstract principles or tangible elements. Applications * Enhanced Stealth * Flash Step ** Afterimage Creation * Gesture Casting ** Conjuration ** Elemental Magic * Illusionary Magic * Paper Charm Magic * Replication ** Decoy Creation * Sealing Magic * Sense of Strength * Shapeshifting ** Doppelgänger Morphing * Substitution Creation * Supernatural Concealment ** Aura Concealment ** Unnoticeability * Symbol Magic * Wallrunning * Water Walking Associations * Enhanced Assassination * Magic * Mystical Martial Arts * Ninjutsu Limitations *Magic has a price. *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction Known Users Gallery File:Shōgen Kazamachi's Web.png|Shōgen Kazamachi (Basilisk) can spit phlegm of intense adhesiveness and use it as a spider web. File:Gyobu.jpg|Gyōbu Kasumi (Basilisk) can merge with solid structures and move through them. File:Hotarubi_Butterfly.jpg|Hotarubi (Basilisk) is shown summoning a swarm of butterflies. File:Koshiro Chikuma's Kamaitachi.gif|Kōshiro Chikuma (Basilisk) can create miniature vacuums via his breath. File:Bloodsucking.jpg|Okoi (Basilisk) can absorb blood via skin contact. File:Basilisk.jpg|Kagerō (Basilisk) can generate poison that only affect men when sexually aroused. File:Basilisk Jingoro.jpg|Jingoro (Basilisk) is part of a ninja clan that's known to have supernatural abilities; in particular, he can liquiefy his own body. Kasumi Razors Edge.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) performs the Torn Sky Blast, a powerful energy-based Ninpo. Synchronized_mantras.gif|Leonardo and Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), performing the Healing Hands, an ancient ninja spell. Shinigami TMNT 2012.jpg|Shinigami (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), is a witch and an honorary member of the Foot Clan. Venus Shinobi Magic.png|Venus de Milo (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation), is a user of Shinobi Magic. Kitsune (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).jpg|Kitsune (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW) is a shapeshifting witch and a member of the Foot Clan. ryu hayabusa ninpo.gif|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) is master of Ninpo magic, having mastered many powerful Ninpo techniques.. ryu piercing void.jpg|...such as the Piercing Void... Ninpo_hama_reppu_jin.jpg|...Wind Blades... Art_of_inazuma.jpg|...the Inazuma... Ninja-Gaiden-3-Screenshots-Show-Off-Stabbing-Slicing-Blood-and-a-Dragon-2.jpg|...and even the True Inferno. Raidou.jpg|Raidou (Dead or Alive) was able to self taught himself the Tenjinmon Secret Ninpo Torn Sky Blast simply from observation... Dead_or_Alive_Ultimate_Xbox_Gameplay_Cinematic_Intro_Movie.gif|...and his mastery of the technique is superior to Hayate. Levi_kazama_2.PNG|Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) is the best out of all the Trinity Seven in using ninja spells, having mastered multiple high-level techniques due to being a assassin. Tsurigane appearance.PNG|Tsurigane (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) is an expert ninja, having mastered many ninja abilities being able to deceive her superiors with ease including... Tsurigane ninja skills.png|..the ability to throw poison needles while using her dagger attached to wire for wide range attacks at the same time using her ability AIM observation to predict where Kuroko might teleport next... Tsurigane ninja skills 1.png|...cornering Kuroko and prevents her from teleporting with her incredible speed as a ninja... Tsurigane ninja skills 2.png|...and able to flip around her dagger from behind to slash Kuroko's hand for suprise attacks using her athletic skills. Uchiha Clan's Fire Release Style.gif|Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) generating and utilizing their clan's signature Fire Release. Obito's Fire Ball.gif|Obito Uchiha's (Naruto) using his clan's Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory. Sasuke's Fire Release - Great Dragon Fire Technique.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) performing Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu/Art of the Dragon Flame. Super beast scroll.gif|Sai (Naruto) using his Super Beasts Imitation Technique to animate anything he drews. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries